


Moonlit Coffee

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek and Craig are racing to finish their Valentine gifts in time for their date, will they finish in time? And will the date go off with out any problems?





	Moonlit Coffee

3 hours

Craig was starting to get annoyed at this cupcake recipe. No matter how many times he read it and did what it told him to do he couldn’t get the batter to look like how Tweek did it.

“I’ve been mixing you for about 10 minutes, why do you still have lumps...”

Craig was trying to make a picnic for Tweek as it was Valentine’s Day, but baking was not one of Craig’s strong points. He really wanted to impress Tweek by making him his favourite baked goodies. Craig sighed again as continued mixing, the lumps still weren’t disappearing and Craig was this close to throwing the bowl out the window and starting again.

It was then that Craig realised he had used baking powder that was a month out of date.

“God dammit!”

Craig opened the bin and started emptying the ruined batter into it. Luckily for him the shops were still open so he could buy some more.

“I wonder what Tweek’s doing right now.” Craig thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Ouch! Stupid Gahh needles!”

Tweek was having trouble as well. The red racer scarf he’d been making for two weeks still wasn’t done and he was running out of time.

“Why didn’t I start sooner! I’m never going to finish this on time, that is way too much pressure!”

Tweek put another band aid on to stop his new cut from bleeding onto his gift. Tweek was trying his best to make the pattern straight, but his constant shaking was making it go wonky in places.

Tweek took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. “You’re doing this for Craig, he loves you and won’t care if it isn’t perfect. Just breath and try and find your centre, you can do this.”

Tweek then started to get back to work.

 

* * *

 

2 hour left..

Craig had just got the new baking powder and started his second attempt at cupcake baking. This time the batter was behaving itself and he was confident that it was going much better. When he put the mixture in the cupcake trays he spilt a little but he was confident that they looked good. He then started on making the sandwiches for the picnic and cleaned the thermos up to put coffee for Tweek in.

However the sandwiches took longer than he expected to make and he forgot about his cupcakes. He remembered when he smelt burning.

“F%&k! I forgot to set a timer!”

He pulled out the tray to see all the cupcakes were now the colour of charcoal. He sighed and put his second batch into the bin. He started on batch 3 after that.

“How the f&*k does Tweek bake these perfectly every time, this is impossible!!!”

 

* * *

 

1 hour to go...

Tweek was now covered in band aids, he was rushing so much that he was being less carful and was stabbing himself a lot.

“Ouch!”

Tweek didn’t care too much though, he was more determined to get the scarf done. Tweek still had 6 inches of pattern left to make and although it was incredibly wonky the scarf still looked wearable.

After another hour Tweek was done. “I nuugh did it! And with 30 minutes to spare.”

Tweek carefully folded the scarf and started to wrap it in wrapping paper. The tape kept sticking to everything but the paper, but Tweek didn’t give up, he kept at it until it looked like the scarf wouldn’t fall out.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table.

“Right, time to go meet Craig at his house. I can’t wait to see where he takes us.”

 

* * *

 

_30 minutes left!!!_

Craig started decorating batch 5 of the cupcakes, the only batch that was only a little burnt. Craig tried his best to put the sprinkles over each cake equally, but he was having trouble. The coffee and sandwiches were already in the basket and he had the telescope folded and ready to go. Craig looked at his cupcakes one last time, they were really messy but they looked as good as he was going to get them. He sighed and started to wrap them up in cling film so they wouldn’t get damaged.

Craig then heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid the cupcakes and brushed the flour off himself before he answered the door.

Tweek greeted Craig with a smile.

“Hey Craig, are you ready to go?”

Craig smiled. “Just about, I just got to grab my jacket and then I will be. Can you wait just a minute?”

“Yeah sure.”

Craig grabbed the telescope and hid it under his jacket. He then picked up the basket and blanket and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

As they walked to Starks Pond Tweek kept looking over at the basket.

“What’s in their Craig?”

Craig pulled a mischievous grin. “You’ll just have to wait until we get to where we’re going honey.”

Tweek pouted a little. “Can’t you just give me a hint?”

“Nope.” Craig teased.

Tweek fidgeted a little, he was so giddy to find out what was in the basket.

As they got to Stark’s Pond Craig found a spot near the water’s edge to put the blanket down. He invited Tweek to sit next to him and Tweek hugged him tightly.

Craig spoke first. “Sorry we had to wait until the evening to hang out together. I was really busy and I needed time to finish your gift.”

Tweek shock his head. “Don’t Ahh worry about it, I needed the time to finish your gift.”

Craig smiled and stood up. He started setting up the telescope and passed Tweek the basket.

“You can look inside now.”

Tweek looked in and saw the coffee thermos, the sandwiches and the cupcakes.

Tweek looked at Craig. “Did you make all this!”

Craig nodded. “I had a lot of trouble with the cupcakes, I think that’s the fifth batch I made. Be careful, I burnt them a little.”

Tweek unwrapped them and took a bite. The outside of the cake was a little hard, but the inside was really light and fluffy.

Tweek smiled. “They’re good, a little burnt on the outside, but the inside is really fluffy. You did a good job on them.”

Craig blushed a little. “You’re just saying that. They’re not as good as yours.”

Tweek laughed a little. “Craig it took me ages to get as good as I am now, don’t compare them to mine.”

Tweek then reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift. “My turn, I hope you like it.”

Craig took the messily wrapped gift and slowly opened it. He unfolded the scarf and looked at it, a small sparkle was in his eyes. He was speechless. Aside from the pattern being a little wonky the red racer scarf looked really warm. He put it on immediately and his neck now felt toasty.

Tweek shock a little. “What do you think?”

Craig hugged Tweek tightly. “I love it Tweek! I wondered why you had so many band aids on, now I know.”

Craig then took a hold of Tweeks hands. “You didn’t hurt yourself to badly, did you?”

He slowly kissed each of the band aids, like he was trying to heal the cuts underneath.

Tweek shock his head. “Just small pricks, they’ll heal in a day or two.”

Craig then put Tweek’s hands on his face. “I’m glad. I don’t like it when you hurt yourself.”

Tweek blushed a little. “It was worth it to see your face.”

Tweek began leaning in to meet Craig's lips with his own. Craig, unsuspecting, jumped a little which brought a smile to Tweek. The kiss was sweet and it was almost as if the stars were in awe. Craig felt his cheeks become warm as Tweek's soft lips left his own. A big smile appeared on Tweek’s face as he began giggling uncontrollably, entertained by the bright red cheeks of his boyfriend. Craig shook his head as if to shake off the red flush on his face and went over to the telescope.

“Come on, let’s look at some of the stars, I hear that if we’re lucky we might see a shooting star tonight.”

Tweek stood up and joined him, but he took Craig’s hand away from the telescope.

“Craig, thank you for the cupcakes, it really means a lot to me. Happy Valentine’s Day Craig. I love you so much.”

Craig hugged Tweek back. “Happy Valentine’s Day Tweek. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluff fic ^_^


End file.
